1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release device, and more particularly to a quick-release device that is provided for used on a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional quick-release device (1) for use on a bicycle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a threaded rod (2), two springs (3) respectively sleeved on the threaded rod (2) and a nut (4) screwed onto a first end of the threaded rod (2). A presser (5) and a block (6) are sequentially sleeved on the threaded rod (2), wherein the two springs (3) respectively abut against the nut (4) and the presser (5). A lever (8) is pivotally connected to a second end of the threaded rod (2). The lever (8) includes an eccentrical hole (7) defined in a pivot end thereof to form a cam (not numbered), wherein the cam abuts against the block (6). An axle (9) is pivotally received in the eccentrical hole (7) and the threaded rod (2) is screwed into the axle (9).
As described above, the threaded rod (2) and the axle (9) of the conventional quick-release device (A) are connected to each other by spiral. However, the bicycle may cause vibration during riding passing a rough ground. As time passes, the connection between the axle (9) and the threaded rod (2) may be weakened due to the vibration from the bicycle. Moreover, the threaded rod (2) may be detached from the axle (9). As a result, the conventional quick-release device (A) may be disassembled. It is very dangerous when riding the bicycle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional quick-release device (1).